


Love Me My Dearest

by Dragonsrose18



Category: Butchertale AU, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Butchertale, Celebrating Frans week, Don't hate me if you don't, F/M, Frans - Freeform, I don't know, Minor Sexual Content, Please Don't Hate Me, Remembrance, Sans Has Issues, hope you like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:12:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrose18/pseuds/Dragonsrose18
Summary: Another boring party Papyrus had forced on Sans, but who would come but his childhood friend herself! Looking more elegant and beautiful as young woman than he knew as a child. But before Sans meet his one true SOULMATE, what does he do now? What happened to him? Would things ever be the same for this young traumatized skeleton?





	Love Me My Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> This AU, Butchertale, belongs to the brilliant and talented semisolidmind who let me write this story!
> 
> Also for Frans week because I ship them so hard!
> 
> Check out her Tumblr! She's flipping amazing!
> 
> https://semisolidmind.tumblr.com/

_Judgements prevent us from seeing the good that lies beyond appearance._ Or something Papyrus’ said before the annual Winter Ball at their Snowdin Estate. Sans hated these events. It always interrupts his work and he finally found a perfect specimen that might meet his expectation. but no! His brother wants to keep up appearance, so no suspicion will be aroused. His brother’s annoyance made Sans’ laughed a little, appearance can be deceiving, yes. Especially, deep down, no one can hear you scream.

 

It was already dawn; the moon was slowly rising in the dark covered sky. Many different men and women, humans and monster from the higher class, crowded the very large and wide Mansion’s ballroom. All in their expensive, handmade, gowns and suits, possibly trying to look wealthier than the other, you can easily tell some of the women whore themselves for a certain wealthy gentleman for the most expensive things you cannot imagine. Even the men hide their composure for their poor status, hoping no one would find out, better yet, learn that their late mistress “mysteriously disappears” and left them all their inheritance? Oh, the scandal itself is absolutely delicious, indeed!

 

But Sans himself didn’t care about anything that has to do with gossip, rumors, or espionage. He stands by the stair case, over looking the ballroom, eying on women he could see, not monster woman if you think that, oh no. It was the human women he enjoys the most! Papyrus would say he has a fetish for human women; he’s not wrong there. Sans couldn’t help it, he loved the feeling of a human women soft skin, so smooth, so shiny! Their slim figure, their round ass big enough to fit in your hand, swaying hips, their… soft counterparts, and their heavenly made breast!

 

It was easy to touch, so easy to kiss, so easy to….

****

**_Cut!_ **

****

**_OH YES~!_ **

 

Sans enjoy the sight of a human on his operation table, naked, strapping them with their arms and legs a part, their heart and SOUL filling with **_FEAR_**. First, he plays with the said fear, telling them what they want to hear, cooing honey words in their sleep, and maybe give them an occasional caress of their beautiful skin, admiring it.

 

After a day of light torture, it was time for Sans to play~! He starts by playing his favorite game! He walks over to his collect of knives, stacked in leather rolled cases large enough for four men to hold and admire. He unrolls the case to reveal his treasures and prize possessions, but what he really praises the most is his Father’s butcher knife.

 

His Father.

 

Sans always fills with anger and dismay when he thinks about his father, the evil man who ruin his life, who stole from him and his brother. He even took the life his mother would have wanted him to have, a wonderful and bright life full of laughter, light, love, marriage, children, ripe old age, and finally meeting his happy ending.

 

But no.

 

It was gone when his father murdered his mother right in front of Sans and Papyrus. His anger deepens when his father chained him to the wall and watched his father defile his mother’s ashes, hitting his breaking point in his mental state. One day, he finally lost it when his brother attacked their father during one of the “sessions,” Papyrus first sliced their father on his eye socket, leaving a nasty crack from his skull to his socket. He was in a daze, which gave Papyrus the time to free his brother from the chains but couldn’t. His father grabbed Papyrus by his neck hard enough for a loud **CRACK** to emanate, causing Sans to cringe badly, anger boiling inside him.  

 

He couldn’t explain what happen, all he knows that he was screaming, shouting, crying as he pulls on his chain hard enough for blood starting to fall out of his radius and humerus, he didn’t care. His brother was in danger, he couldn’t lose him too. Not to _him,_ not to _anyone!_ He pulled and pulled, until a loud snap radiated to his nonexistent ears, without thinking he pulled a butcher knife from the operating table and lunched himself to the sadistic monster.

 

After that, was a big bright blur, one moment he was on the wall, now he was on top of his soon decomposing father, knife covered in blood as well as himself. His father was ripped in so many various places, not just his clothes. His ribs were gone, his humerus was snapped in half, blood was gushing out of his left eye socket, and the butcher knife was wedge in his skull, blood sliding down like a waterfall on a summer’s day.

 

Sans looked at the dying skeleton, then to his bruised brother, looking as shock as he is, but with no regrets in his eyes. Before Sans could embrace his older brother, the monster of a father took his hand and stared into his eyes, he moved his blood-filled jaw into a smile.

 

“Good…boy…. good…. Boy…”

 

He was gone.

 

His eye socket was void now, the deepest darkest place of hell dragging his evil SOUL for eternity of damnation. And somehow, that made Sans smile, he laughs. It was a small nasty laugh, then it grew and grew, it was still nasty, but it was starting to crackle, and hoarse as it got louder. Tears came a well as his brother pulled him into a hug, it was tight, but loving. It made things worse, then better, but he melts into it anyway because he knew Papyrus would do anything to make him happy.

 

He was already happy. The monster under the bed was gone, but somehow… it made him very very _very_ happy. He never thought killing his father would bring him joy, but this should feel wrong! His mother always said hurting people is wrong, but is this what it’s like to kill someone? He felt his SOUL light up, everything was calm and right again. The stillness in his life balanced with a strange rush of…. something! What is this? Happiness? LOVE?! He didn’t know… But he wants to do it again.

 

**_Thank you, Father…..!_ **

****

Sans couldn’t help but chuckle at the meer memory as he eyed a couple of human ladies in a more revealing attire. Standing in the middle of the Ballroom, giggling and ogling at older looking men. They were very beautiful, indeed, but…. They were unworthy of such adoration from Sans himself. They were very lean, too pale, their hair was too light, but mostly their aura is _tainted!_

 

Whores. A lot of them.

 

Sans has no time for filthy sinners like them! Not like the pure. Sans always love the touch of innocents. The pureness that lives in their hearts was beautiful enough to rip it out to see it for Sans sockets to reveal. But sadly, there was never that _one_ pure creature, never that one beauty to bask in with much needed adoration.

 

There MUST be that someone.

 

“Presenting the Lady and Lordship, Asgore and Toriel Dreemurr,” The brother’s “temporary” announcer called out. In the doorway, two large goat like Monsters came into view, “and their two daughters, Chara and Frisk Dreemurr!”

 

**_Frisk?_ **

 

**_Frisk?!_ **

 

Sans was stunned. He vaguely remembered a Frisk. But….

 

_“Frisk~? I’m going to find you~!” a little Sans shouted. Running around the corners of his Mother’s garden. Looking for his human between the bushes and under the stone benches, finding no sign of her. This bewildered Sans! No one is ever that good at hiding, Frisk must be one of those sneaky humans! But she is no matched for Sans the human/skeleton hunter! Especially with his favorite games like these. It’s even more fun with his best friend._

_Frisk and Sans have been friends since he and his brother met the Dreemurrs two winters ago. Sans was kind of shy when it comes to humans, but Frisk seems to warm up to Sans just as quickly as he did. Ever since then they became inseparable._

_“Come on out, Frisky~! You can never hide from the master of hide and seek!” a soft giggle erupted in the cherry bushes. It shook a bit before it stilled again. Sans’ skeleton grin widen sinisterly as he slowly stalked the bush, trying to stifle his own giggles as well. He stands at the corner of the bush as he jumped, playfully snarling like a rapid dog, but… there was nothing. She wasn’t there._

_Well until he was knock down by the giggling girl herself. She jumped out of nowhere and pushed him down on the ground. She may not weigh much, but she was strong enough to topple the nearly slim skeleton boy. His yelps and grunts turned into giggling and sweet laughter. He was trapped by the little cute beast who is assaulting him with her beautiful laugh and her wicked skills of tickling! No, he cannot be defeated! He was Sans after all, her soon to be knight in shiny armor._

_Well maybe not now, but someday._

_Her attacks were endless! She assaulted him what felt like hours, tickling him everywhere. “Ready to submit, O Mighty One!” she shouted, changing her tactics to his ribs. Sans squealed out another laughter before respondiing, “N-never… ahaha...You clever witch! You will never make a fool of me!” Sans summon his magic like his mother taught him, some but not too much. He didn’t want to hurt Frisk._

_“Oh? And why is that, O Great and Mighty Sansy?” without a warning Sans’ left eye flared. Covering Frisk in BLUE magic and lifted her up in the air!  Not too far from the ground, but just enough for Sans to see her cute face brighten. It didn’t just brighten Sans’ face it brighten his SOUL! Frisk being the joyful girl she has ever been made Sans’ lonely life full. Of course, he had his parents, well his mother mostly, and his brother, but his brother is always in the family library and his father always locks himself in his workshop doing who knows what. His mother always had some sort of company over, but ever since he met Frisk his SOUL swims and swirls with happiness and love._

_She was his BEST FRIEND._

_“Sans~!” She shouted._

_“Yes~?”_

_“Sans?”_

_“Sans.”_

_“SANS!”_

“SANS!”

 

“SANS!” Papyrus hissed. Shaking Sans back to reality, away from his beautiful daydream. Sans shook his skull and wiped his mouth when he realized that he was drooling. He was staring at a now grown Frisk Dreemurr. Standing by the Ballroom entrance with the Dreemurr parents, a young girl, who’s taller than Frisk. Sans didn’t care about them. He was staring hard at her. She was different from when they were children. She was tall, of course, but not as tall as Sans. Her short curly brown hair that was always in a ribbon was now at her waist. Her beautiful blue eyes were much larger and majestic than he remembers. Her beautiful skin was completely flawless better than any humans he worked on. But most importantly, Sans eyes moved towards her breasts. Her breasts caused Sans to drool again. They weren’t large like some female Humans, but it didn’t matter. They were perfect. They are hers.

 

He groans in pain when he realized that his magic was swirling. Especially around his pelvic area. He blushed. Hard. But he brushed it away quickly before anyone, namely Papyrus, notice his embarrassing predicament. He didn’t mean for that to happen. He couldn’t help it. Seeing this beautiful angel come to this ballroom tonight to meet the devil himself? It’s unbelievably surreal.

 

**_By the stars, she’s beautiful._ **

****

Sans’ couldn’t believe she’s here. In his home! In his domain, his world, his workshop, his fantasy, his **everything!** For years, he was trying to find a perfect specimen to fill the hole in his SOUL. To find the purity he’d been searching for, and now with Frisk here everything will be right. He will love her. He will protect her. He will care for her. He will provide for her. He will become her world.

 

Whether she wants to or not, she will be mine. Even if I must find the deepest darkest hole and chain her for the rest of her life. She will love me! I will never abide her leaving me!

 

**_Or I will slice her to bits! Keep the biggest part for myself._ **

****

Sans stared at the young lady dancing with another human, sending boils of anger through his spine. But he’ll deal with that human later. He climbs down the stairs with a wicked smile on his face and eyes on the beautiful maiden. He couldn’t help his excitement! Frisk was exactly what he needs, no matter who or what gets in the way.

 

Sans pulled out his butcher knife….

 

 

**THEY ARE GOING TO HAVE A BAD TIME!**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome! What's on your mind?


End file.
